


Spilt Milk

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: YukiSayo One-shots [30]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Yukina and Sayo come up with a creative way to celebrate Lisa's birthday.





	Spilt Milk

Lisa watched as Yukina unceremoniously poured milk onto the studio floor.

“Oh no. I spilt milk,” Yukina said stiffly.

Yukina’s voice still wasn’t as stiff as the steps Sayo took to reach her. Sayo then bent over so exaggeratedly to inspect Yukina’s damage that she appeared to not just be mildly nearsighted, but legally blind.

“Oh no, the milk is getting all over the mic cable!”

Ako and Rinko looked like they wanted to help salvage Yukina and Sayo’s horrible skit, but Ako was holding the doorknob far too hard to steady herself while stifling laughter, and Rinko was so red in the face from second-hand embarrassment that she seemed about to faint.

Lisa spared them further torture. She walked up to Yukina and Sayo.

“Oh, Imai-san, you couldn’t have come at a better time.” Sayo’s robotic words kept spewing.

“Lisa, you are our last hope.”

Lisa dumped down the wad of napkins, conveniently placed right next to the obviously intentional spill, to soak up the mess while she quirked an eyebrow at the two “actresses”. She had to mentally put that word in quotes lest Chisato chide her to oblivion.

“What are you two even trying to accomplish?”

“What do you mean?”

“I do not think I understand the implication, Imai-san?”

The denial made Lisa roll her eyes. Having recovered, Rinko moved hesitantly closer to whisper in Lisa’s ear.

“I…umm…think Yukina-san and Hikawa-san are trying to make you happy…You know, because it is your birthday, Imai-san.”

“Sorry, Rinko. I do not quite understand. How is intentionally spilling milk going to make me happy?”

“Well…last time when you took a break from practice, and I…umm…spilled the milk, we were struggling to clean it up. Then you came in and helped us, and afterwards…you looked happy.”

Lisa quite literally smacked her palm to her face. Oh dear. Did Yukina and Sayo think she had been happy because she got to clean up milk? What, did she look like a wannabe maid??

Then again, who else but Yukina and Sayo could come to such conclusion, and use it to support the idea of inventing such a cringeworthy skit to celebrate her birthday?

No wonder those two were dating. Birds of a feather sure flocked together.

Lisa pulled Yukina and Sayo together. She nodded at the picture-perfect couple.

“You may now kiss the bride,” she said to Yukina.

“What?”

“I am saying you two should just get married.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn't be writing this, because I have a lot more important things to be working on right now. Alas, the idea struck me when seeing all those Lisa birthday celebration tweets flood my tl.


End file.
